


A Stroke of Luck

by JazzGirl123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time for her to move on, she knew that.</p>
<p>She was twenty-four, now a proud owner of her family’s bakery, and still hung up on the boy she had loved from a little more than ten years ago. No, that was wrong.</p>
<p>She was still in love with the boys from back then.</p>
<p>In which both Marinette and Adrien uncover a new layer of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was time for her to move on, she knew that.

She was twenty-four, now a proud owner of her family’s bakery, and still hung up on the boy she had loved from a little more than ten years ago. No, that was wrong.

She was still in love with the _boys_ from back then.

Marinette sighed as she rested her chin on her palm, leaning against the counter as she waited for someone to come through the doors and end her boring day.

Her dear friend, Tikki, sat on the counter and watched her worriedly. The small red kwami didn’t have to ask what was troubling her; the aspiring fashion designer had always been an open book to her.

“Marinette,” she murmured sadly. “It’s been years, you know…”

“Years,” echoed Marinette, sighing. “And I still didn’t confess to either of them.” A soft chuckle escaped her. “You know, I never thought I would love anyone but Adrien but somewhere over the years, that silly kitty stole my heart too. I can’t believe how foolish I was – _am_ – loving someone who never saw me like that, and someone who deserved someone not clumsy or awkward.”

Marinette sighed again as she pushed herself off the counter and went around to go check on the displays around the shop, still talking to Tikki.

“I mean, Adrien once said he had feelings for someone else and he was never the type to lie about something like that; and Chat Noir, he loves Ladybug, someone confident and amazing – things I am not.”

“That’s not true!” Tikki protested immediately. “I think you’re amazing just the way you are, Marinette!”

Marinette glanced at her with a smile. “Thank you, Tikki, but it’s the truth; why else would I refuse to share identities with him? It was better that way.”

“But don’t you wish you had found out before you two parted ways?” Tikki asked curiously.

Marinette hummed as she eyed a few pastries on a shelf, rearranging them until she was satisfied. “A part of me does, yes,” she admitted. “But it’s better this way; sure, we defeated Hawkmoth but who’s to say he doesn’t have supporters out there, supporters who could be lurking around and waiting for one of us to slip up?”

Tikki broke a piece off of the cookie that Marinette had left on the counter for her, popping it into her mouth.

“Marinette, Alya’s planning on revealing something at the high school reunion party, right?” She asked, seemingly out of the blue and catching the woman off guard.

“U-Uh, yeah,” replied Marinette, startled. “Probably some big gossip she’s found; even though she’s a big shot reporter now, she still loves her silly gossip rumors, you know?”

“Especially when it comes to Ladybug,” remarked Tikki, laughing as she remembered all the times Alya had gone insane over the masked superhero. “I mean, she even cut out photos of Ladybug and Chat Noir and tried to figure out who in the city they could be.”

Marinette groaned. “Don’t remind me! I still can’t believe she thinks Chat Noir is Adrien!”

“Well, it would solve your little lovebug problem,” pointed out Tikki. “To have the two boys you love be the same person? What a stroke of luck!”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Firstly, not even I’m that lucky; secondly, it would really be bad luck because think of all the times I rejected Chat and messed up with Adrien; thirdly, it wouldn’t solve anything because I already messed up with Chat and Adrien has made it very clear he loves someone else.”

“That was in high school though,” argued Tikki before she spotted a shadow in the bakery windows. Squeaking, she dove out of sight just as someone walked through the door.

Surprised to hear the bell rather than Tikki’s smart reply, Marinette shook her head and continued rearranging the pastries.

“I’ll be with you in just a minute,” she called out. 

“Take your time.”

Hearing a rather familiar voice, Marinette’s head shot up and she stared at the very boy – or one of them, at least – she had been talking about.

“A-Adrien, is that you?” She exclaimed, surprised. “It’s been a while.” 

Adrien smiled sheepishly. “Good, good…I see you’re still working here.”

Marinette nodded. “Yeah…my designs haven’t taken off like I wanted them to, so I’ve been here to keep the bread on the table.” She gestured towards the pastries. “Get it, bread…?”

Inside, a part of Marinette died; she had spent way too much time with Chat if making lame puns like that came so easily to her.

Luckily, Adrien laughed – out of awkwardness, most likely, but she would take it. Little did she know that a small black kwami was snickering at her pun too.

“So what can I help you with?” Marinette asked. 

“Well, I was on my way to the reunion,” began Adrien. “And I spotted you in the bakery; are you not going?”

Marinette’s eyes widened and she slapped her forehead.

“That’s tonight?! Oh, no! I totally forgot! Ugh, Alya is going to kill me if I don’t show up…” She shook her head, trying to calm herself. “It’s fine, it’s fine – I’ll just close up a little early and be there a little late…as soon as I make those mini-cakes I promised I would make for my parents…ugh!”

Adrien watched his former classmate panic for a few seconds before he reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump in surprise.

“It’s okay, Marinette,” he assured her. “I’m sure both Alya and your parents will understand. When do you need the mini-cakes by?”

Marinette, her shoulder tingling from his touch, sighed. “By tomorrow morning. A woman is coming by to pick them up for her daughter’s wedding or something.”

Adrien nodded. “Will it take you long to make them?”

“No…at most, an hour and a half. But I also need time to get ready for the reunion party and frost the mini-cakes…” Marinette let out another soft groan, mentally berating herself for forgetting; some luck!

“What if I help you?” Adrien offered, cutting her off before she could go into another panic. “I don’t mind.”

Marinette froze mid-sentence, blinking before she slowly looked at him. “Really? You would do that?” At Adrien’s nod, she flung her arms around him and repeatedly kissed his cheek. “Oh, thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate that!”

It was only when she thought she heard someone snickering did she realize what she was doing and to who. Now red in the face, Marinette pulled away and awkwardly stepped back from the blushing blond.

“U-Uh, well…yeah…um, come to the kitchen, then,” she stammered, quickly dashing behind the counter to get some space between them. As she did, she spotted Tikki below the counter shelves, giggling.

Adrien followed her into the kitchen, though only after shushing a very amused Plagg, and was immediately hit in the face with an apron.

“Oh, sorry!” Marinette exclaimed, wincing. Goodness, she had thought she had moved on from her awkward stage but something about this boy just brought it back. “I…uh, didn’t want your nice clothes to be ruined.”

Adrien smiled at her as he took the apron off his head. “Don’t worry about it; I actually forgot what I was wearing.” 

He didn’t think he was too dressed up really, just some dark slacks and a black button-up shirt with a bright green tie. Perhaps it was a bit too Chat Noir, but Plagg had insisted.

Still, Adrien tied the apron around his waist and waited for some commands. 

Marinette, meanwhile, was now beginning to get in the zone – the same zone she was in when she realized she only had a few hours to make the bowler hat after defeating Monsieur Pigeon so many years ago.

“Alright! Adrien,” she called, moving swiftly around the kitchen and grabbing several ingredients. “Measure two cups of water into this, then pour it into this bowl; after that, add in the flour here and crack the eggs, put only the whites in for now! Oh, and wash your hands first!”

Adrien could only blink, watching the normally awkward girl move around gracefully in the kitchen; sure, she was still a frantic mess but she was certainly in her element. It was mesmerizing, actually, like watching his beloved Lady swing her yo-yo around.

Realizing he was just standing around doing nothing, he shook his head and hurried to do as he was ordered. 

Things were going fine for the first forty minutes, and then Adrien’s bad luck kicked in as he was making the fourth batch of mini-cakes. 

Plagg had gotten bored and flew out of Adrien’s shirt pocket, most likely to go snack on one of the cheese danishes on display, but stayed low to the ground to avoid being seen by Marinette; unfortunately, he was also unseen by Adrien, who had just been ready to pour the flour into the bowl. 

The poor model went flying, as did the flour that exploded all over the kitchen; luckily, the mini-cakes already made were out in the bakery. The only ones really affected where Marinette and Adrien (and Tikki and Plagg, who had thought they would be safe but evidently not).

Sputtering, a very confused Marinette wiped her face and looked at Adrien, who was stammering an apology. Seeing her crush – no, sorry, one of the loves of her life – covered in the flour made her laugh.

“It’s fine, really,” she reassured. “I think four batches is enough anyways; we can just clean this up and frost the mini-cakes when they cool down.”

Adrien looked down at himself, sighing. “Well, I guess I chose a bad day to wear all black, huh?”

Marinette gave him a small smile. “Yeah, sorry; um, you could throw them in the washer for now. By the time they’re dry, we should be done. I’m sure there are some old clothes of my dad’s that you could wear.”

The blond nodded. “If you don’t mind, that would be great,” he admitted, sighing in relief. 

Marinette glanced at the oven quickly before she led him upstairs to the loft, not too concerned with the flour that she could clean up later. She made him wait in the kitchen while she went to go search for some clothes.

Adrien, meanwhile, took the chance to look around; her place was rather small, especially compared to his own home, but it was cozy. He could tell the family was extremely close, from the various pictures adorning on the wall. 

“Wow~ What great luck, Adrien,” snickered Plagg, flying into the room. The poor kwami, once black, was covered in flour. “You didn’t need to drag me into it though.”

“Yeah? I’m sure the one I tripped over was you,” retorted Adrien, sighing. “Now I’ve stalled Marinette even more.”

“Well, I don’t see why you’re complaining; you liiiiiiike her,” teased Plagg, dodging the hand swipe from his partner. “I remember when you used to panic because you realized how much you like her but you didn’t want to ‘betray’ Ladybug. Why don’t you just ask her out, huh? Not like you have a chance with Ladybug.”

“So encouraging,” murmured Adrien. “But that’s ridiculous; surely she has someone in her life by now. Ladybug too. And it’s not fair to Marinette if I ask her out while I still love Ladybug.”

Plagg shrugged. “Humans are so weird; this is why I stick to my cheese! Much better than girls!”

“As I said years ago, girls smell far much better than cheese.”

It was at that moment that Adrien heard Marinette coming back so he shushed Plagg away and smiled at the young designer, still coated in flour.

“Sorry, I couldn’t find anything smaller,” apologized Marinette, handing Adrien an old shirt of her dad’s. It wasn’t that it was old – her dad was just an abnormally large man and she knew his shirt would swallow Adrien’s frame up. “Um, you can change in my bathroom upstairs.”

She patted Adrien on the shoulder in an attempt to assure him once more it was fine, but she only made more flour explode into the air. “Oops.”

Adrien laughed, clutching the shirt. “Thank you. I’ll go change now.” 

He went upstairs, unaware of Marinette’s breakdown explosion once she realized she had just let Adrien into her room, and quickly locked himself in the bathroom. He quickly changed, using the sink to wash himself off too, and found that the shirt did indeed swallow up his frame. It went past his knees and kept sliding down his shoulders.

“You look like a little kid,” snickered Plagg, sitting on the sink. The little kwami was upset he had gotten wet, but there was no other choice. “That thing’s huge on you!”

Adrien shook his head, choosing not to respond as he collected his flour-coated clothes and stepped out of the bathroom. He found Marinette sitting on her bed, now dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, retying her hair.

She smiled once she saw him. “Well, at least you have something to wear.” 

_Oh, he looks adorable_ , Marinette mentally gushed.

Adrien cracked a smile. “Yeah, that’s true.”

_Don’t stare, don’t stare. Don’t let her/him catch you staring._

The blond held up his clothes. “So…um…”

“Right!” Marinette leaped to her feet, taking the clothes from him. “Let me just take these, and they should be clean and dried in about forty minutes. That gives us enough time to finish frosting the mini-cakes and for me to get ready!”

She went to go put the clothes in the washer, Adrien following her like a stray cat.

“So how are we decorating them?” He asked curiously as they went back into the kitchen in the bakery. 

Marinette laughed; she had been extremely amused when she heard the order from her parents.

“The woman is holding a Ladybug and Chat Noir themed wedding,” she replied, pulling out the necessary frosting materials. “She wants it to be all lovey-dovey though too, so I came up with a specific design. Don’t worry; we’re not putting the design on every one of them. Most of them will have little ladybugs or cats on them.”

“That’s…unique,” remarked Adrien. “Are the bride and groom dressed as our beloved superheroes too?”

Marinette shook her head, smiling as she decorated one of the mini-cakes.

“No; evidently, the whole city decided there would be no one dressing as them in weddings until Ladybug and Chat Noir married for real,” she explained, focused on not messing up the decorations. “As if that would happen.”

Adrien frowned slightly. “Why do you say that?”

“Well, I mean – Chat Noir is definitely a flirt; he must flirt with many girls, not just Ladybug.”

“But he doesn’t! I-I mean, what if he doesn’t; what if he only flirts with Ladybug, truly loves her?”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “If that was the case, I’m sure he would be very disappointed if he ever got to see the girl behind the mask. I mean, no one knows Chat Noir and Ladybug’s identities; they probably don’t even know each other’s. Ladybug may be very different without the mask on.”

Adrien leaned against the counter, watching her design; he couldn’t make out the pattern quite yet.

“So? I’m sure Chat Noir is different behind the mask too.”

“Yeah, but if Chat is only interested in Ladybug, then who’s to say he will like the girl behind the mask? He must like her because she’s confident and this great hero, right? I don’t think he’d be very happy if he found out Ladybug was just this plucky awkward little girl with big dreams and nothing to show for.”

Adrien opened his mouth to interrupt, to argue, but Marinette continued speaking.

“I mean, even if he did, for whatever reason, what if Ladybug liked someone else? What if she liked Chat back but she was too scared to say so? What if she was too scared to reveal herself to him, to let him see she’s not all that? And what if she’s confused by these two boys, these two wonderful boys who she loves so much? What if she spends every night tossing and turning, wondering why didn’t she confess all those years ago? Why she didn’t give Chat a chance? Why she didn’t tell him how she truly felt? How she feels incomplete without him, how she doesn’t know how she feels anymore, how he and this other boy are just wrecking with her heart and she doesn’t even see either of them anymore? How she just wants to figure her feelings out? How she wants to be the confident Ladybug, who knows exactly what to do to save the day, but she’s stuck as a clumsy failure with either the greatest luck ever or the worst?”

Marinette finished off the mini-cake’s design, not even realizing what she had done, what she said, who she had spoken to.

“How she’s just…Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ordinary girl.”

She placed the mini-cake on the sheet, finally revealing the special design she had created; it was a ladybug and a small cat with a pink rose in between them. Nothing grand, sure, but it meant a lot.

Marinette stared at the design for just a moment before she burst into tears, covering her face with her hands. Her whole body wracked with sobs, the poor thing shaking more than a stray cat left in the rain. 

She just wanted to love someone, wanted someone to love her back; she had pushed Chat away so many times he probably hated her by now, and she never had a chance with Adrien. The two boys she loved so much…she had ruined everything…everything!

Suddenly, there were two strong but gentle hands on her wrists, pulling her hands from her face. Before she could react though, those hands were cupping her cheeks and a soft pair of lips were pressed against hers.

With a jolt, she realized it was Adrien’s – it was Adrien who was kissing her, who was holding her so lovingly, so familiarly…

A moment later, he pulled away and for the first time, Marinette realized how green his eyes were; she had always known, of course, but she had never seen them so close. And when they were so close, she realized how familiar they were to her. They were not as bright as she remembered, but she would recognize that pair of mischievous eyes anywhere.

“It’s you,” she whispered.

Tikki’s words from earlier echoed in her head.

_To have the two boys you love be the same person? What a stroke of luck!_

And Marinette began to laugh, clutching Adrien’s hands tightly. The blond began to laugh as well, finding the whole situation as hilarious as she did.

“It’s you!” Marinette repeated, laughing even more. 

“And it’s you!” Adrien joined in, using the counter as support. However, he never let go of her hands. 

Plagg and Tikki, having been witnesses to everything, took that as their cue to come out of their hiding spots. They shared looks, looks that said everything that needed to be said without words.

Finally, Adrien and Marinette calmed down. 

“How did I not see it was you?” He murmured, squeezing her hand. “It was so obvious; we were always missing class at the same time…you had the same hairstyle, have the same laugh, and eyes!”

Marinette smiled, shaking her head. “Your allergies – that’s what should have tipped me off, if not your same blond hair and bright green eyes. I mean, how many people are allergic to feathers?”

Adrien laughed. “Not many people,” he admitted, lifting her hand and kissing it. “I can’t believe you’ve been here all this time, my Lady.”

He was delighted in the fact that he could get her to turn such a lovely pink color; it was always adorable on Marinette, and the fact that he now knew he could get Ladybug to turn that color made his day. Well, finding out the two women he loved were the same person was probably what made his day but whatever.

Marinette squeezed his hand, despite the blush she wore. “So I guess that means we’re…well, we’re finally together?”

“I guess so,” murmured Adrien, smiling. “I don’t mind – do you?”

“Not at all,” assured Marinette quickly, beaming. “You don’t know how relieved I am to find out that you two are the same person. I mean, I always loved Adrien but soon enough, I found myself loving Chat Noir too and I just didn’t know what to do!”

“Believe me; I know how you feel,” assured Adrien, stealing another kiss, leaving them both blushing. “I love you, Marinette.”

“And I love you, Adrien,” whispered the designer, smiling brightly.

“As cute and wondrous as this all is,” began Tikki, startling the two superheroes. “I do believe you have some frosting to do, as well as get ready for a certain party?”

“They’ll never make it in time,” commented Plagg, nibbling on a cheese Danish he had snagged.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks, looks shared between those who knew each other so well. 

“Yes, we can!” They promised, rushing to finish decorate the mini-cakes.

They were a team, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien attend the party, reunite with their friends, and realize the road ahead isn't as smooth as they had hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well; look who’s back with Part Two!

“You know, that declaration of love was sweet and all, but I keep laughing because of how ridiculous you look in those clothes,” remarked Plagg, snickering.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “And whose fault is that, hmm?”

“Well, I think you look adorable,” teased Marinette, coming downstairs with a set of clothes in hand. 

“Not exactly what I would want to hear,” remarked Adrien, smiling at his girlfriend. 

Oh, boy; was that a thrill, calling her his girlfriend. He had always loved Ladybug, ever since they were young teenagers, but over the years, he had developed feelings for the shy and clumsy girl who sat behind him in class; he was so relieved they were the same person. He didn’t even think it possible to have luck that good!

Marinette chuckled and handed him his clothes, the ones Plagg had ruined with flour earlier. “All washed and cleaned. The bathroom is yours.”

“Why change there when I can change here,” teased Adrien, waggling his eyebrows and tugging on the collar of her dad’s shirt as if he was about to take it off. He received a swat to the back of the head as a response. 

“Watch it,” warned Marinette, despite her blush. “Go get dressed, you silly kitty.”

“You love me,” said Adrien, stealing a kiss before he disappeared into the bathroom.

Marinette rolled her eyes as she collapsed on the couch. Tikki and Plagg floated nearby.

“You two act like you’ve been together for years instead of twenty minutes,” noted Tikki, smiling. “It’s cute.”

“Technically, we have been together for years, just not like this,” pointed out the young designer. “You two, however, definitely act like you’ve known each other for a long time.”

Plagg nibbled on the camembert that Marinette had graciously given to him; turns out, they had a whole section in the kitchen just for cheese at the bakery. How lucky for him!

“We have – we’ve been together since the very beginning of Ladybug and Chat Noir, you know,” he replied, his words a little muffled from the cheese in his mouth. “We don’t see each other often though.”

Tikki nodded. “We can only see each other when you two are transformed, or when something like this happens and identities are revealed.”

Marinette frowned. “So you two…?”

Tikki sensed her friend’s sadness and flew over to nuzzle against her cheek.

“Don’t feel bad, Marinette; we aren’t together a lot, yes, but it doesn’t mean we don’t care for each other,” she assured.

Plagg swallowed the rest of his cheese. “She’s making an understatement there; she loooooves me, you know?” 

He smirked and began to snicker when he was suddenly snatched up by Adrien, who had just come out to hear the last few seconds of the conversation.

“Plagg, stop teasing her,” scolded the blond. “You’re making her more red than usual.”

Plagg sighed as he was released, only to be chased around by a blushing Tikki. His little cries for help went ignored.

“You’re one to talk,” drawled Marinette, getting to her feet. “You look nice, but you didn’t tie your tie.”

“I don’t know how,” admitted Adrien, looking down at his black clothes. “Natalie did it for me earlier.”

Marinette feigned a sigh. “Oh, what would you do without me, kit-kat?” She teased as she stepped closer and fixed his tie for him. 

“Are you just going to continue to call me cat-related pet names?” Adrien asked, amused as he smiled at her. 

“You call me your Lady; I think I deserve to have a few punny names for you too, Adrien,” replied Marinette, stepping back once she finished. “There you go, looking as dapper as ever.”

“Thank you, my Lady,” murmured Adrien, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. 

“Must you always do that whenever you call me that?” Marinette questioned, now just as amused. Still, she pulled her hand away and used her finger to push his face away. She had to remind the kitty that his tactics wouldn’t always work on her.

“I must, indeed.” Adrien winked at her before he took her hand again and spun her around, much to her confusion.

“Now what are you doing?”

“Well, I want to spin you around and watch your dress float around as I do, but it seems I can’t do that if you’re in those pajamas of yours,” explained the model, stopping his actions so he didn’t make her dizzy. 

“You seemed to like her in them earlier though,” called Plagg, still being chased around by his darling red kwami. 

Adrien rolled his eyes at his companion as Marinette giggled.

“Marinette looks lovely no matter what she wears,” he said matter-of-factly. “But I don’t think Alya will leave you alone if you show up in just pajamas.”

“She’ll skin me alive,” agreed Marinette, nodding. “I do have a dress though; I made it weeks ago, mostly because I knew I would forget when the party was.”

“It’s beautiful,” chimed in Tikki, finally ceasing in her little chase. Her unlucky companion let out a sigh of relief as he clung to Marinette’s shoulder; she was the only one in the room who wouldn’t hurt him…right?

Marinette smiled at her kwami. “Thank you, Tikki, but I can’t take all the credit; you helped too.”

“Well, let’s see what you two made then,” remarked Adrien, reaching over and plucking his own kwami friend off her shoulder. “And you, you stay here and out of trouble.”

Plagg huffed. “I don’t know what you mean.”

Marinette chuckled as she began to go upstairs to change. “Plagg, there’s some more camembert on the counter in the bakery if you really want some.”

“Adrien doesn’t deserve someone so kind!”

“Hey, now…”

Marinette and Tikki exchanged amused looks as they went into her bedroom, where the dress in question hung up against the closet door.

“This has been hanging here all this time, and you forgot the party was tonight?” Tikki asked incredulously. “Only you, Marinette.”

“To be fair, a lot has been on my mind recently,” defended the black-haired woman as she peeled off her clothes and took the dress off its hanger. 

She pressed the dress against her frame and looked at herself in the mirror before she turned to Tikki.

“…do you think he’ll like it?” Marinette whispered, some of her teenage insecurities rushing back. 

This was her first date in a long time, ever since she had broken it off with Nathaniel, and now she was going to go out with the boy she had been crushing on for years. It was her dream and she was glad he had dreamt of it too, but she was worried he would be disappointed in her by the end of the night. He said he wouldn’t, that he loved both Marinette and Ladybug, but…

“He’ll love it, Marinette,” assured Tikki softly, but firmly. “He loves you – don’t forget that.”

Marinette sighed as she glanced at the mirror again. “Alright…”

Adrien, meanwhile, watched as Plagg gorged on several pieces of cheese, clearly taking advantage of Marinette’s kind nature.

“So…you and Tikki?” He asked awkwardly.

Plagg bobbed his head, picking up another piece of cheese. “We met a long time ago, in Ancient Egypt. Back then, we were the only kwami around. There was another one too…but things didn’t go too well.”

The black kwami sighed, looking serious for once. “It’s a story for another night, Adrien, but what happened in the end was that Tikki and I separated to find people worthy to have the powers you and Marinette have now. I can’t speak for Tikki, but the work has been hard…some Chats and some Ladybugs don’t have a happy ending. In fact, the last Chat Noir…I failed…I failed badly, Adrien, and I don’t want that to happen again; I don’t want what happened to Felix and Bridgette happen to you and Marinette.”

Plagg looked down at the table and Adrien reached out to gently stroke his head with his finger, telling him it was okay.

“Marinette and I will be different,” promised the blond. “I’ll protect her and she’ll protect me, okay?”

Plagg still wasn’t convinced but he didn’t want to sully Adrien’s good night; lord knew the poor kid needed some good in life, and the kwami was certain Marinette was exactly the kind of good he needed.

The truth was that Felix and Bridgette had been nearly identical to Adrien and Marinette, where she loved him and he loved her superhero alter ego. Only, when their identities were finally revealed, each of them reacted horribly and the Hawkmoth back then had taken advantage of it, turning each of them into an akuma-version of their superhero selves. Felix – Chat Noir turned Chat Blanc – had ended up slaughtering Bridgette – Ladybug turned Scorpion – and once he had realized what he had done, Felix killed Hawkmoth and then himself.

It was many decades later when both Plagg and Tikki finally recovered from that; being touched, being choked by the akuma was a horrible experience, especially when you could do nothing but watch in horror as your best friends killed each other.

They thought Ladybug and Chat Noir were done for good, with Hawkmoth finally gone, but things didn’t go their way when a new Hawkmoth was reborn, no doubt recruited by their former kwami companion, Ursel. They had no choice but to find new partners as well, and they could only pray history didn’t repeat itself.

So when Marinette began talking to herself in the kitchen, began describing Ladybug a little too personally, Plagg became worried that the worst would happen. He had been extremely relieved when Marinette and Adrien embraced, loving both the civilian and superhero side of each other, and he could tell Tikki felt the same way when they shared a look.

Tikki had been his only companion for centuries, ever since Ursel betrayed them, and over the years, his one true love. Plagg could tease her and claim he loved cheese more than anything all he wanted, but he knew the truth and so did she.

“Plagg?”

The unlucky kwami was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Adrien’s concerned voice call out to him. He gave the blonde a small smile.

“I’m fine, Adrien,” he promised. “Just…don’t do anything stupid, okay?”

Adrien wasn’t sure what had his kwami friend all shaken up, but he knew it had to be serious and that in time, Plagg would tell him. So the blond nodded and patted his head again.

“Same goes for you.”

It was that moment that both boys heard footsteps and they turned their heads to the stairway, Plagg whistling and Adrien forgetting how to breathe.

Marinette stood at the top of the stairs, wearing a beautiful red dress that she obviously designed herself. The dress was sleeveless with a simple, silk bodice that ended at her waist, where the dress then became layers of ruffles – not in a large princess-gown way, but in a way that flattered her figure perfectly. She clutched a white handbag, just big enough for Tikki and her wallet, and wore matching red heels, unseen by the hem of her dress.

Her hair hung down her back, and she was bare of any jewelry except for a lovely golden bell necklace. Adrien recognized it at once; Chat Noir had once given it to Ladybug as a Valentine’s Day present, many years ago. He had always assumed she had thrown it out.

Marinette bit her lip, nervous of his reaction. “What do you think?”

Adrien got to his feet, once Plagg nudged him, and he went over to his girlfriend, taking her hand and kissing it. 

“I think words cannot describe how radiant you look, Marinette,” he murmured softly, giving her a look of adoration. 

“Is the dress really that pretty?” Marinette questioned, flustered by his response as she looked down at herself.

Adrien chuckled and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

“The dress is lovely, but it’s you that makes it look as outstanding as you do now,” he replied. “However, there is something missing.”

“Oh, what?” Marinette asked worriedly, mentally checking off a list of things she had forgotten.

Adrien took one of the roses from the nearby vase and snapped the part with the thorns off before he carefully placed the rose in Marinette’s hair.

“That,” he replied, “Is what you were missing. You look perfect, Marinette.”

She blushed in response and the two of them stood like that for quite some time before Tikki cleared her throat. 

“As I recall, you two have a party to attend,” she began. “Though I’m sure you could make a party all on your own here; say the word and Plagg and I will be gone in an instant.”

The couple blushed furiously while Plagg howled with laughter.

“Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, mortified. 

Adrien shook his head; he was used to Plagg making crude jokes and bad puns, so they didn’t have too much effect on him but hearing them from Tikki, supposedly the sweet one, was quite surprising. 

“Well, she is right about the party,” he pointed out, offering his arm. “Shall we go, my Lady?”

Marinette smiled and took his arm. “We shall.”

~

The party was in full swing at the high school, many of the former students reuniting with their friends and acting as if they hadn’t seen each other in decades. Even Chloe was getting involved (although she was really boasting about how today was the day she was going to make Adrien fall in love with her and how they would get engaged, or something).

The only one who didn’t seem to take part in the activities was Alya, who stood alone near the stairs of the stage. She was beautiful, in her navy blue cocktail dress and matching heels, but for once, the young reporter wasn’t bubbling with excitement. Not because she was feeling down or such, but simply because her anxiety was crushing her at the moment.

Suddenly, a glass full of champagne was in front of her face and she looked up, startled, at the person who had brought it for her.

“Marinette!” Alya exclaimed, surprised and delighted to see her best friend. “Wow, girl, you look stunning!” Feeling a bit more like her former self, she elbowed the designer’s arm with a wink. “You’ll knock Adrien’s socks off tonight, for sure!”

Marinette smiled knowingly and took a sip of her own champagne to mask it. “Mm, maybe. You feeling alright? You haven’t even looked at the drink I’m offering you.”

Alya sighed as she took the glass from her friend. “I’ve been better – I’m just a little anxious, that’s all.”

Marinette gave her best friend a quizzical look. “About what? Are you okay, did something happen?” She asked worriedly.

Alya shook her head, patting the other woman on the back.

“No, no, I’m fine, don’t worry,” she assured. Seeing the skeptical look her friend was giving her, the reporter sighed. “I’ll explain soon.”

Marinette bit her lip but dropped the subject, knowing that if it was really serious, Alya would tell her. They told each other everything. Well, _almost_ everything…

“Oh, Mari, look! Not even five seconds and Chloe is already all over Adrien!” Alya exclaimed suddenly, nodding towards the pair of blondes. “Ooh, he looks nice.”

Marinette nearly snapped her neck turning to look at where her boyfriend was. Yes, she trusted him but Chloe…

Sure enough, the mayor’s daughter had her arms draped around Adrien and was kissing his cheek repeatedly in ‘greeting’. The poor boy looked utterly lost as to what to do and was looking around for help.

Before Marinette could go and rescue her kitten of a boyfriend, Nino swooped in and threw his arm around his best friend – which was great for Adrien because it meant he escaped Chloe’s clutches and for Marinette because she was not going to let the spoiled girl make her boyfriend so uncomfortable.

“You think that girl would have given up by now,” remarked Alya, watching the blonde girl disapprovingly. “With an attitude like hers, there is no way someone as sweet as Adrien would like her. I’m surprised they’re even friends.”

Marinette shrugged. “Well, Chloe was Adrien’s only friend growing up so I guess he feels obligated to be with her?”

Alya eyed her friend. “You’re oddly mature about all of this…” She gasped loudly and grabbed Marinette’s shoulders, careful not to spill her champagne. “Oh my god, who is he?!”

“W-Who?” Marinette asked, taken aback. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re acting totally cool about Adrien being felt up by Chloe like you don’t care, and the only that could be is if you love someone else now!” Alya explained rapidly, shaking her best friend with each word. “Tell me!”

“Firstly, you’re insane,” deadpanned Marinette. “Secondly, I don’t love someone else and even if I did, I’d make you tell me what’s up with you first. Also, for the record, I have matured, dummy.”

Alya narrowed her eyes, critically examining her best friend before she finally released the half-Chinese girl. 

“Speaking of first loves though,” began Marinette, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she suddenly thought of a brilliant plan. “When were you going to tell me you and Nino finally kicked things off?”

“W-What?” Alya sputtered. “What do you mean?”

Marinette smirked. “Come on, Alya – Nino has been looking over at you for the last ten minutes, plus you two are wearing color-coordinated outfits with his dark blue suit and tie, and you’re a little eager about love right now. Not to mention, that drunken text you sent me at two am that I am pretty sure was meant for Nino and not me. By the way, I am not interested in your bedroom kinks, thank you.”

Alya groaned, shaking her head. “Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

Marinette hummed. “Well, I wanted you to tell me in your own time but also, it wouldn’t be as much fun. Is your relationship related to the news you’re going to announce, the news that had you literally bouncing around my house day and night for weeks?”

Alya brightened, shaking her head. “I would never mix love and work, Mari. Never, ever, just like I never ever leak out my information – but you are an exception. Come here.”

Marinette leaned in close and her best friend whispered, “We’re throwing a party for Ladybug and Chat Noir, to thank them for their work the last few years, and are even going to hold an official ceremony during Fiona Debox’s wedding. You know, the one who wanted a Ladybug and Chat themed wedding?”

Marinette smiled faintly, a light blush on her cheeks.

“Can’t forget that…had to make a special design,” she murmured, memories of her first kiss with Adrien rushing back. Had it really just been a few hours ago?

Alya eyed her, suspicious of her reaction.

“Right, well, since the defeat of that guy, Hawkmoth – or whatever he had called himself back then – there has been a lot of talk about trying to convince Ladybug and Chat Noir to reveal their identities. I mean, there’s no point in keeping it a secret at this point, after all this time, right?”

Marinette awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand.

“I mean…isn’t it more fun, keeping up the mystery? Besides, I’m sure whoever Ladybug and Chat Noir are, they wouldn’t want to be hounded by fans everywhere they go,” she replied.

Alya sighed. “You’re right, but the people will always want to know! Especially since the both of them are so old, almost 5,000 years old!”

“Are you talking about Ladybug again?” Nino asked curiously as he and Adrien approached the girls. A playful grin was on the novice director’s face. “I thought you had moved on from our residential heroes after we graduated.”

“I just found other things to report on, is all,” replied Alya defensively. “I never forget a topic, especially Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“You’d think with how much you claim to love them, you would have found out their secret identities by now,” remarked Nino, smirking at her. 

Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks, amused by how their biggest fan was so close to them but clueless to their alter-egos. They both wondered what would happen if Alya ever found out.

Speaking of the young reporter, her playful banter with Nino was interrupted by their former headmaster stepping onto stage.

“Good evening, good evening,” he began, clearing his throat. “It is lovely to see you all after quite some years. Hopefully, you’ve all been staying out of trouble, yes? Paris has had enough trouble, but luckily, crime has been reduced to almost nothing ever since the introduction of our beloved Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

The crowd cheered while Marinette and Adrien exchanged small smiles, congratulating each other.

The headmaster waited until the crowd calmed before he continued, presenting the mayor as he spoke.

“And to honor our heroes, Mayor Bourgeois has declared there to be a National Ladybug and Chat Noir Day!” The headmaster announced.

Mayor Bourgeois waved slightly at the crowd. “After everything those two have done for this city, I say there deserve the honor so that everyone in Paris may remember them even as the years go by.” He paused. “We will celebrate the holiday this Saturday, which is incidentally when my own daughter will be getting married.”

Chloe practically ran onto stage and grabbed the microphone from her father.

“This Saturday,” she began smugly, her ice blue eyes finding Marinette’s. “I shall be Mrs. Adrien Agreste!”

There was a loud smashing noise as Marinette dropped her glass of champagne, her and Adrien staring agape at their former blonde classmate.

“ _What_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing. 
> 
> Heh. I didn’t know how to end this one and then BAM it hit me. Look out for the next part~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cackles. Oh, god. The reactions to the second part made my day. 
> 
> { Despite what the update says, this was uploaded on Feb. 14th...I just wanted the story at the top, oops. }

Marinette and Adrien stared at each other and then at Chloe, who was wearing an all too smug look on her face.

They weren’t the only ones in shock; everyone else was murmuring and looking back at the mayor’s daughter with expressions showcasing a range of emotions, from stunned to skeptical. Her former classmates had known about her devotion to Adrien during their teenage years, but to declare marriage like that…

Andre cleared his throat and took the microphone from his daughter, who stepped to the side despite her superior look.

“Yes, Mr. Gabriel Agreste and I have been discussing how absolutely joyous it would be for our children, who have known each other since childhood, if they joined in union,” he explained, which translated to ‘I am the mayor and am abusing that position to make my dear precious daughter happy with the man she supposedly loves’.

Andre handed the microphone back to the headmaster, who coughed awkwardly and replied with, “W-Well, congratulations to the happy couple, eh?” He put the microphone back and the others dispersed, leaving the others to chat immediately.

“I didn’t know about this!” Adrien exclaimed, eyes wide. “What was my father…what was he thinking?!”

Marinette put a hand on his shoulder, smiling softly. “Hey, it’ll be okay, Adrien.”

The blond model looked at her and instantly felt reassured by the sincerity in her eyes; he took her hand and kissed it before he pulled her in close, kissing the top of her head.

“Right…thank you, my Lady,” he murmured. “I can get through anything with you by my side, you know?”

Marinette’s smile grew as she listened to his heart beat. “I feel the same way.”

Nino and Alya exchanged bewildered looks.

“Um, did we miss something?” Nino asked, looking between his best friend and his childhood friend. “What…when…?”

Marinette and Adrien then realized where they were and with who, and with blushing faces, pulled away from each other. Adrien reached down and took her hand, however; he found great comfort in her just being there, but her touch always made his worries just vanish.

“Ah…we’re dating,” he said simply, giving Marinette a small smile before he looked back at the other two. “We…well, we just started dating a few hours ago.”

“What? And you didn’t call me immediately? What happened?” Alya demanded, giving her best friend a ‘we are talking later and you are _so_ going to get it’ look.

Marinette smiled weakly. “Um, he came by the bakery on his way here and, well, I sort of roped him into helping me make the cakes that I forgot to make earlier. Things were said, things were revealed, and…” She hesitated, knowing her best friend was sure to react. “He kissed me.”

“ _What_?!” Alya just about shouted; her eyes were practically bulging. “God, I know everything about everyone but I couldn’t have…holy hell, Marinette. I mean, I know you’ve been obsessively in love with Adrien since we were teenagers but this is just…wow… _congratulations_!”

“And you? I know you had a crush on Marinette too,” said Nino, throwing his arm over Adrien’s shoulders. “Oh, whatever; congrats, you two. Now’s a good time as any to tell you that Alya and I have been seeing each other too.”

“I think everyone knew that was coming,” replied Adrien, smiling at his friend quickly before he became more serious. “Really though…what was my father thinking, doing something like this and not even telling me?”

He looked at his girlfriend. “I love you, Marinette, and I am not marrying Chloe, no matter what,” he said firmly with no hesitation, as if there was nothing in the world that could change his mind.

Marinette smiled brightly and kissed his cheek. “I won’t let that happen either. I mean, your father can’t make you marry anyone you don’t want to, right? And it’s not like the mayor or Chloe can do anything to you without reason.”

“I still don’t want to risk it,” said Adrien, frowning. “I need to talk to him and find out what is happening.” He looked around. “He said he was actually going to show up for this, seeing as the mayor is here and everything.”

“And you believe him?” Nino asked skeptically. “Adrien, I think you’re cool and all, but your dad isn’t exactly…well…”

The blond sighed. “I know, but even if he’s not here, I’ll still find a way to talk to him and get this settled. In fact, I should do that right now – the sooner I do, the better.”

Adrien spun around and went outside the building to call his father.

Marinette bit her lip, stepping forward to follow him, and then decided he needed some privacy; but if she even got a hint of Chloe going outside too, the baker’s daughter was going to fight someone. Possibly ‘accidentally’ hit the blonde girl in the nose.

“I…need a new drink,” said the young designer, sighing as she leaned down and picked up the broken shards from her glass.

Nino crouched down and put a hand over hers.

“We got it; you go take a breather,” he assured, earning a worried look in return. “Go on, and we’ll go get you if anything happens.”

Alya nodded and helped her best friend to her feet. “Things will be fine and no matter what, I’m sure I can find some dirt on Chloe anyways.”

Marinette chuckled. “Okay, okay…I’ll go.” She hugged them both. “Thank you.”

“Anytime, now go,” urged Nino, waving off his friend. He winked. “Make me the DJ at your wedding though, got it?”

Marinette blushed while Alya hit her boyfriend’s arm. “A-Ah…sure, Nino.”

She gave her friends another smile before she turned to step outside, immediately letting out the breath she had been holding. The cold air was refreshing and Marinette closed her eyes, just relinquishing the peace as she sat down on the steps.

It was crazy to that so much had happened in just one day; this morning, she was in complete anguish with the belief she would never be able to get over her two true loves, who would never love her back. Never pick Marinette over Ladybug.

And just a few hours ago, all her problems seemed to be solved; Adrien and Chat Noir were one in the same, and he had the same problem she did – loving two people who he couldn’t choose between, only to find out Marinette and Ladybug were the same person. It was really the perfect ending for their tale.

“But of course Chloe had to go and ruin it”, muttered Marinette bitterly.

Tikki poked her head out of Marinette’s purse, nuzzling her little ruby head against the young designer’s hand.

“Marinette, it’ll be okay,” assured the kwami. “You guys have each other – when you’re together, you can do anything.”

Marinette smiled at her companion’s words, gently stroking the top of Tikki’s head.

“You’re right…thank you,” she murmured.

Suddenly hearing footsteps approaching, Tikki dove back into her purse as Marinette hastily fastened the clasp and looked up at the person in front of her. To her surprise, it was none other than Nathanael.

“Marinette?” The redheaded young man looked surprised to see her. “I, uh, didn’t think you would come.”

Marinette laughed a little. “Nice to see you too, Nathanael.”

The redhead flushed. “I – oh, sorry! I just…I was surprised, that’s all. The last time I saw you, you were burying yourself in your designs and hissing at sunlight.”

The Chinese-French girl scoffed. “I was not that bad…” She trailed off when she saw her former classmate’s look. “Alright, maybe I was. But I’m a bit better now; I’ve been more focused on helping with my parents’ bakery.”

“That’s good,” replied Nathanael, gesturing towards the spot next to her. “May I?”

At Marinette’s quick nod, the redhead settled beside her.

“So how have you been?” She asked kindly. “I haven’t seen you for a while.”

“Art school has kept me busy,” confessed Nathanael. “But I enjoy the work, so I don’t think it’s a bad thing.”

He paused for a moment, a bit tense, before he continued. “I started seeing someone.”

Marinette smiled warmly. “That’s good; someone I know?”

Nathanael shook his head. “No…no, someone from campus. It’s only been a few weeks though, so…” Looking over to see she was nodding, he gave her a small smile. “What about you? Do you have anyone special in your life?”

Immediately, a smile took over the designer’s face and Nathanael couldn’t help but smile as well.

“I see. Did Adrien finally get his head out of the clouds and ask you out?” He remarked, making her jolt and him laugh. “Marinette, even when we dated, I knew you were not over Adrien; it was clear to everyone but him that you would never fall out of love with him.”

“Nathanael, I – “

“Marinette,” interrupted the artist, giving her a kind look. “I understand; I’m happy with the moments we shared, and I know you weren’t with me out of pity or to use me as a rebound or anything. And I’m happy for you and him; I really am. Maybe back when we were in school, I would have been more crushed, but I’m not a schoolboy with a crush anymore. We move on.”

The redhead gently patted Marinette’s knee. “And sometimes we don’t; I’m glad you didn’t, Marinette. I would have made you happy, maybe, but Adrien puts a smile on your face that no one else can even hope to match.”

Marinette wasn’t sure what to say as he glanced over his shoulder, into the building.

“You were always so kind, Nathanael,” she finally whispered, chuckling. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” he replied. “Now, why don’t you tell me what Chloe did to you to make you sit out here instead of dance the night away with your dear Adrien?”

\---

Adrien glared at his cell phone before he dialed his father’s number, not even bothering to call Nathalie first or look around the ballroom any longer.

Almost immediately, Gabriel answered and it took the superhero by surprise that his father actually picked up the phone, not his assistant or voicemail.

“Father,” began Adrien after he recovered. “We need to talk; what is this about me marrying Chloe? When did that happen?”

Gabriel wasted no time in replying, most likely having something else to do.

“Mayor Bourgeois mentioned your romantic relationship with his daughter, and how it was likely to lead to marriage. When Miss Bourgeois flashed a tactfully expensive ring in my face, I believed her. I am disappointed you did not feel it necessary to tell me of your intention to marry, Adrien,” the designer said coolly.

Adrien felt his temper flare.

If he had looked away from his work for a mere five minutes, Gabriel Agreste would realize how impossible it would be for his son to tell him anything.

“I did not feel it necessary,” began Adrien, attempting to reel in his anger, “because I am certainly not in a relationship with Chloe. I never have been, and I never will be. I am seeing someone, but it is certainly not her. _I_ am disappointed _you_ did not feel it necessary to come and _talk_ to me instead of believing the word of some politician holding you by the neck of your tie. I am not marrying Chloe, and that is all. I apologize for interrupting your extremely busy schedule, father.”

Adrien ended the call before he said something else he would regret later, not even bothering to wait for a response.

The model took a few seconds to compose himself. Half of him was pleased he had finally stood up to his father after all these years; the other half – the more reasonable half – dreaded the confrontation that would result from this.

Plagg poked his head out of his jacket pocket.

“Hey, kid, it’ll be alright,” murmured the unlucky kwami. “You’ve gone through a lot worse than some old prude; you turned out fine, and you will turn out fine from this. Just know you’re not alone, okay? You’ve got me and that Nino kid and of course, you’ve got Marinette.”

Adrien smiled slightly, gently stroking the kwami’s head.

“Thanks, Plagg,” he said softly. “Speaking of Marinette though, I should go and find her…”

“Too late.”

Adrien jumped slightly as he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, only relaxing when he realized it was Marinette’s familiar form pressing against him. He reached down and clasped her small hands in his as they pressed against his abdomen.

“Hey,” he greeted.

“Hey,” she replied, just as airily.

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, simply basking in each other’s presence before Adrien spoke.

“I’m not marrying Chloe,” he said, quietly but firmly. “It’s not an arranged thing; it’s not even official. Chloe is just…being Chloe. She told our fathers that we were a thing, and…things got carried away.”

Marinette sighed as she released him, taking his hand instead as she stood beside him.

“They always do when she’s involved,” she remarked. “I’m glad though. I don’t think I could stand losing you to her, not after all this time.”

Adrien smiled and turned to her, leaning down and kissing her, softly and lovingly.

“Hey, I will always be with you, my Lady,” he murmured. “No matter what.”

Marinette smiled against his lips. “Same goes for me, _chaton_. Now, I did not spend weeks making this dress just to stand outside and avoid Chloe Bourgeois. Let’s go inside and dance, out of the cold.”

“If you were cold, you should have said so; I know of ways I could keep you warm, Princess,” said Adrien suggestively, waggling her eyebrows and making her laugh.

“Later…if you’re lucky,” quipped Marinette, leaning up and kissing his jaw. She laughed once more when his cheeks turned red.

“We both know luck tends to fall in your favor,” murmured the blond as he led her back into the ballroom.

“Then I suppose I’m going to get lucky tonight,” remarked Marinette, giving him a smirk that was utterly Chat Noir.

It caused him to shudder with delight; boy, did he love this woman.

Before Adrien could reply – or pull her into the corner and properly ravish her like he so wanted to – their best friends approached them, ending their flirty banner.

“Dude, Adrien, you totally missed it!” Nino exclaimed. “Everything was going good, ya know, and then Chloe suddenly starts flipping shit! Something happened and I guess you’re not getting married? I don’t know; all we know is that her dad was speaking to her and she threw a tantrum when he was done. She started ranting about how it wasn’t fair, you two were meant to be together…”

Adrien groaned slightly at that.

“…and then she kinda just stopped, which was creepy. Next thing we know, she’s ranting about how you came here with Marinette and how she stole you from her and then, uh, she started calling Mari here some pretty nasty stuff…”

Nino trailed off as he noticed his best friend immediately glaring in the direction of the blonde girl, only to end up gaping at the black eye the mayor’s daughter was sporting.

“But…before Chloe could go over and stake Marinette, Alya here,” Nino pulled his girlfriend to him with a proud grin on his face, “went over and just punched Chloe straight in the face! No words, no time to think that decision over – my lady here just went and decked her! It was great!”

“Alya!” Marinette exclaimed, eyes wide.

The journalist shrugged. “She insulted you, Mari; I wasn’t gonna just stand around and let her get away with harassing you anymore, especially not when you finally got your happy ending.”

Marinette sighed. “What am I going to do with you?” She muttered, going over and hugging her best friend. “Thanks, Alya, but try to stay out of trouble, okay?”

“No promises,” murmured Alya, kissing her friend’s cheek. “Now stop smothering me, woman, and go dance with your prince charming!”

The baker’s daughter laughed and pulled away, immediately reaching for Adrien’s hand as she did.

“You heard the lady; shall we, Princess?” Adrien murmured, smiling as he kissed the back of her hand.

Marinette smiled warmly and did a mock-curtsey. “We shall.” She laughed as he swept her onto the dance floor, leaving behind their best friends, who smiled like proud parents at the two of them.

A slow song began to play as they reached the center, and Adrien smiled as he pulled his lovely girlfriend close to him, one hand resting on her waist.

“Is it weird,” began Marinette. “that even though we only started dating today, I feel as if I’ve been with you for years?”

Adrien gave her an adoring look. “Not at all, Marinette; technically, we have been together for years…we only just started seeing the romantic aspects of our relationship, that’s all. I mean, I know you crinkle your nose when you see something you don’t like, and that you prefer hot chocolate over coffee in the morning even though it only makes you sleepier. I know that you don’t like wearing yellow because it makes you look like a bumblebee; I know that you’re ticklish on your hips and on your thighs. I know you use lavender shampoo on Saturdays only.”

Adrien leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

“I know _you_ , Marinette.”

The designer flushed slightly, unable to stop the smile that formed on her face.

“And you, Adrien…I know you too,” she murmured before she laughed, causing him to pull away slightly. “Did you know that when we were teenagers, I used to have this massive crush on you? So massive I had your schedule memorized?”

Adrien snorted. “What, you had a pullout schedule in your bedroom and would use a pointer to decide when to come and stalk me?” His chuckles ceased when his girlfriend stiffened. “No, really?” A smirk formed on his lips. “You really thought I was the cat’s meow, huh?”

“Shut up,” whined Marinette, now even redder than before. “Like you didn’t stalk the Ladyblog to see if you could find me in a crowd.”

Adrien laughed. “Got me there; oh, man – we were pretty screwed, weren’t we? There was no way we would have reacted as well as we did back in school.”

“Fifteen-year-old me would have flipped out and gone in denial for at least twenty-four hours if she found all this out,” remarked Marinette. “She…she didn’t treat Adrien Agreste like a regular human being, and she didn’t appreciate her partner as much as she should have.”

“Fifteen-year-old me didn’t see Ladybug as a regular human either,” murmured Adrien, sighing. “And he definitely didn’t pay attention to how similar his Lady and his Princess were alike.”

“But that’s all in the past,” said Marinette, smiling as she leaned up and kissed him. “It took a long time, but we finally got our happy ending.”

“Indeed we did,” replied Adrien softly. “I’m glad, Marinette, that Ladybug turned out to be you.”

“And I’m glad you turned out to be Chat Noir,” murmured Marinette. “It saved me a lot of heartbreak in the end.”

Adrien smiled lovingly at her as he stopped dancing and cupped her face in his hands, leaning down. “I love you, Marinette.”

She gave him an adoring look, her big blue eyes filled with nothing but love as they met his bright green ones.

“And I love you, Adrien,” she whispered before he captured her lips with his, completely forgetting about everything and everyone around them.

To them, the only person who mattered at the moment was the other.

\---

Inside Marinette’s purse, Plagg sighed as he nuzzled against Tikki.

“Why do they always have to be idiots?” He murmured.

His eternal companion – his soul mate, one could argue – echoed his sigh as she petted his belly, much to his pleasure.

“Because it is how Ladybug and Chat Noir work,” explained Tikki simply. “Not all of them end up as happy as Marinette and Adrien will though.”

Plagg closed his eyes, purring slightly at his lover’s touch.

“This could have ended tragically, ma cherie; to have them be in love with each other and then to fall for both sides of the mask? Talk about a stroke of luck!”

Plagg paused and slowly, one eye peeked up at her.

“Wait…Tikki, did you do something again? I thought we would stop meddling!”

Tikki giggled and began to pet behind his ears, shutting him up immediately.

“I don’t know what you mean, minou. Like you said, it was just a stroke of luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done!
> 
> I hope you all liked it; thank you all for waiting this long for the final installment of A Stroke of Luck, and for your comments. 
> 
> Do I have more stories coming? Yes. Do I know when they are coming out? No.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.
> 
> Amazing – the first fanfiction I write in over a year, and it’s because I’m shipping trash who finished an incredibly sad fanfiction by someone else. 
> 
> I hope you all liked it~ Hopefully, I’ll have more time soon enough to write more stories (or finish writing my other stories…oops).


End file.
